In order to prevent content in a safe from being unauthorized accessed, a lock is usually used. The locking and unlocking of the lock are controlled by a locking mechanism either electrically or mechanically. Currently, the locking mechanism includes at least a swinging lock latch or a sliding lock latch to keep a lock locked or unlocked. The strength and stability of the lock depend on the dimension and strength of the lock latch, the dimension and strength of the lock latch support, and travelling distance of the movement of the lock latch. When the lock latch and the lock latch support are not big enough, or not strong enough, and when travelling distance of the movement of the lock latch is not long enough, the locking mechanism may not have sufficient strength to prevent breakage of the lock. Certain design of the locks may be easily broken by exerting a moderate force on the lock latch and the locking mechanism may fail. Furthermore, certain locking mechanism may be easily unlocked by applying impacting force, especially along a direction of a linear motion trajectory of a key-drawn locking mechanism, the key-drawn locking mechanism may produce instant movement causing instant unlocking by moving out of the motion trajectory of the locking tab. It is desirable to have a mechanism to prevent the lock latch from moving.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.